


All Doctors Need Patients

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Nurses & Nursing, Research, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Willow's line when she finds a medikit in <i>Chaos Bleeds</i>: "Great, now I can be Nurse Willow! Tara's gonna love this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Doctors Need Patients

**Title:** All Doctors Need Patients  
 **Author:** Beer Good   
 **Word count:** 275  
 **Rating:**  PG13  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Willow/Tara  
 **A/N:** Written for  **rayruz** , who wanted fic based on Willow's line when she finds a medikit in _Chaos Bleeds_ : "Great, now I can be Nurse Willow! Tara's gonna love this."

**All Doctors Need Patients**

"So, what seems to be the trouble, nurse Rosenberg? _Was that too bossy? I-I could be a nicer doctor if you -_ "

" _No no, it's fine, doctors are supposed to be bossy!_ Well, Doctor Maclay, I've, uh, got this itch that's been bothering me..."

"Here?"

"No, a little bit further up."

"Here?"

"Not quite..."

"Here?"

"Uh-huh."

"So if I do this...?"

" _Eeeep!_  Cold! Are you sure that's what a stethoscope is for, Doctor?"

"Good, sounds like your reflexes are fine. Now I'll just check your temperature, you're, um, pretty hot..."

"Yes, Doctor. _Oh, wait a sec, we gotta fix the sphygmomanometer._ "

"The spygma...? What's..."

"The sphygmomanometer. Y'know, the blood pressure measurement cuff thingy you put on my arm?"

"I-is it too tight? Let me just..."

"No, no, it's fine, it's just... it's upside down. The numbers are supposed to read like a clock from _your_ perspective."

"Um..."

"I know, I know, it's no big thing but I figured hey, if we're going to play naughty doctors and nurses, we might as well get the details right, right?"

"Willow, don't tell me you did _research_ for this?"

"...Pff. Of course not."

"Nurse, lying to your doctor is a bad idea. If you don't give me your, uh, full medical history I may not be able to perform the correct treatment..."

"Well... OK, I may have done a teensy weensy bit of research. I've got some good pages bookmarked on the computer if you want to -"

"OK, that's it. Don't make me get out the reflex hammer."

"Actually, it's called a Taylor. And also, um, that's an oral thermometer, that's not supposed – AH! _Cold_!"

"Who's the doctor here?"

"You are."

"Good. Now open up and say 'Aaaah'."


End file.
